Kakerou
Kakerou(賭郎) is an underground gambling organization with 48 members exclusively, thousands of soldiers and 101 referees. History the founder of Kakerou.]] The history of Kakerou goes back before the year 441. The first founder of the club was Kiruma Kagerounosuke. He would punish clans that tried to refuse payment of lost bets. At first he watched over only those of villagers, but his watch soon encompassed merchants, samurai, and even feudal lords. The type of people that used him changed, and so in the same, he began to oversee only those with power. The biggest reason for such a strong following was their ability to most definitely collect. At first, powerful ninja would collect the losers' bets, especially those in power or rank in society. Thanks to this way of operating, Kakerou earned trust easily and soon spread roots deeply through the country. Royal Leader The title of Royal Leader has been passed down through twenty one generations since Kiruma Kagerounosuke founded Kakerou. The current Royal Leader of Kakerou is Kiruma Souichi and before him, his father Kiruma Tatsuki. Referee watches over Madarame Baku's winnings.]] A referee is a neutral party that attends to the games played between or for Kakerou members. The referees can also choose to battle each other since the reconstituting of ranks by Kiruma Souichi during the Hangman Game. By using their handkerchiefs as a signal of challenge for a higher rank, and once the battle begins, they have ten seconds to incapacitate the opponent. While it is fine for a referee to favor one member over another, it often leads the referee into dire straits as seen with Mekama Kirou during the Hangman Game. There are also exclusive referees; the majority of members shown in the story have or had exclusive referees. Referees shown/mentioned in Usogui * #2 Yakou Hikoichi * #1 Nowa Mitoshi * #10 Mekama Kirou * #90 Kushinada Tetsuma * #16 Kadokura Yuudai * #3 Touya Masateru * #28 Midara Yuusuke * #8 (former #0) Makuro Souji * #?? (#8 later on the story) Nowa Mitora * #0 Kiruma Tatsuki * #35 Watari * #91 Mogami Taeko * #4 Mekami Boro * #5 Ikon Jyuuzou * #6 Nowa Shion * #7 Amen Makoto * #10 (taken from Mekama after his death) Bandai Kaoru * #11 Douji Haruaki * #16 Nanpou Kyouji * #22 Nowa Mirei * #29 Manabe Takumi * #30 Mitaka Hana Debt Collector A debt collector gathers the losers' debts by any means necessary. Although all referees are capable of collecting debts and its their duty, if a referee can't collect the winnings, a referee specialized in debt collection is sent to solve the case. Yakou Hikoichi is a debt collector by excellence. Sweeper A sweeper keeps the enemies of Kakerou at bay or chases down those that have attempted to leave Kakerou. Yakou Jouichi is a notorious sweeper and is implied that there are a lot of sweepers scattered across Japan. Ministry of Foreign Affairs This ministry is in charge of the diplomatic issues of Kakerou like making first contact with international individuals/organizations. Mizue Yuuko is the head of this ministry. Soldiers The soldiers are a visible part of Kakerou's influence: every time a match is decided, they occupy the place to ensure the conditions in which the match is held. Usually, they're in charge of blocking the exits, checking the inside and the surroundings of the match's location and assisting the referee in charge in everything they need. If anyone in their jurisdiction is giving problems, they will "purge" him/her or remove him/her out of the scene. Members Current * Madarame Baku * Kaji Takaomi * Kurama Ranko Former * Kokonoe Tarou * Yukiide Kaoru * Sadakuni Ikki * Fukurou Gambles Gambles in which Kakerou was present * Escape the abandoned building * Surpassing the leader * Old Maid * Seven card poker * The labyrinth * Expose the criminals * Dotty, the bloody chaplain Category:Organizations